


The 12 Days of Christmas – Atlantis Style!

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie





	The 12 Days of Christmas – Atlantis Style!

**The 12 Days of Christmas - Atlantis Style!  
Filked by Leesa Perrie**

On the first day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
A Rodney inside lab three. 

On the second day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the third day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Six guns a-spraying  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Seven whales a-swimming,  
Six guns a-spraying  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Eight fans a-filking,  
Seven whales a-swimming,  
Six guns a-spraying  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Nine ladies fencing,  
Eight fans a-filking,  
Seven whales a-swimming,  
Six guns a-spraying  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Ten colonels sleeping,  
Nine ladies fencing,  
Eight fans a-filking,  
Seven whales a-swimming,  
Six guns a-spraying  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Eleven majors sniping,  
Ten colonels sleeping,  
Nine ladies fencing,  
Eight fans a-filking,  
Seven whales a-swimming,  
Six guns a-spraying  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
A true fan sent to me  
Twelve stunners stunning,  
Eleven majors sniping,  
Ten colonels sleeping,  
Nine ladies fencing,  
Eight fans a-filking,  
Seven whales a-swimming,  
Six guns a-spraying  
Five stargate rings,  
Four Batman nerds  
Three Z P Ms,  
Two haz-mat gloves,  
And a Rodney inside lab three!


End file.
